


Thief

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, a happy AU where leela is not sent away and narvin is not worrying the fuck about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: AU. Narvin has recently moved in downstairs at Pandora Flats. Leela is his neighbour upstairs who plays her music loudly and steals his Wifi. Narvin/Leela.





	Thief

Narvin was looking at his WI-FI network again, checking to see what was wrong with it. Recently, his neighbour upstairs has been stealing it and no matter how secure he kept making his password, they always managed to hack into it which confused Narvin greatly, for he was one of the best technicians in the local area. At least, he liked to think so.  

He changed his Wi-Fi name to;  _Please stop stealing my WI-FI._

He waited for a few moments before a loud humming noise came from upstairs and he looks up, giving a heavy sigh. "Really?" He asked bitterly. Not only had his new neighbour been stealing his Wi-Fi, but they had also been playing very loud music throughout the day and night.

Narvin hadn't met them yet, part of him afraid that they might be a 6ft something tall guy in typical gym clothes ready to beat him up, but the other reason was because he had simply been too busy with unpacking and sorting things out with work and being too exhausted to even greet them. Besides, if his neighbour wanted to get to know him, they should be the first to come down and introduce themselves to him.

That  _was_ how neighbourly introductions worked, right? 

His phone buzzed and he looks up to see that his neighbour had changed their WI-Fi username to;  _I will not_ _._

He let out a frustrated noise, almost half in mind to throw his phone across the room in sheer grievance but Narvin knew there was too much valuable information on there and he quickly changed his username once more. 

_Don't make me come up there._

 Narvin in his mind had been incredibly patient with his neighbours. Ever since he has moved in a few months ago at Pandora flats but that patience was wearing a bit thin. 

 His phone buzzed again and he picks it up, reading his neighbour's yet again new Wi-Fi name.  

_Come and try._

 "That's it." Narvin puts his phone back on the table, clenching his jaw as he grabs his apartment keys and heads towards the door, the loud vibrations seemed to have increased and he could feel it vibrating through the wood of the door as he locked it. "Stupid neighbour, I bet its reckless young students partying every night instead of studying for their exams." He grumbles, making his way up the stairs as he took two at a time until he reached the top floor. "Or it could be a six-foot-tall bodybuilder working out his muscles or a dancer working on her moves..." 

Narvin has never actually been up before but the upstairs itself wasn't terribly exciting and was rather dull. The wallpaper was an incredibly boring cream colour, peeling off at the top and the air here smelt stale and he crinkled his nose. "Ugh." It smelt like a dog had died here but he would rather not think about that as he made his way towards the deep blue door of number 1 in Pandora apartment.

He stood in front of it, squaring his shoulders and took a deep breath before rapidly knocking on the door. "OPEN UP." He yelled over the noise, barely even able to hear himself speak and he wondered if his neighbours would be able to hear him if at all. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

The music stopped.

Everything was silent and still that he could hear his own heartbeat pounding against his chest as he prayed it wasn't a bodybuilder behind those doors or a gang of students ready to beat him senseless as he heard the lock in the door turn and the door creaked open and the most beautiful woman Narvin has ever seen stepped out.

She was tall and slender and her hair was in beautiful curls that bounced when she moved. But most of all, she was blind.

Narvin blinked. He didn't want to sound naïve but if she was blind, how could she change her Wi-Fi username so easily? He was expecting all sorts of scenarios with bodybuilders, young, reckless students, gang of giggly girls but he wasn't expecting this. 

He clears his throats. "A-Apologizes for disturbing you from your leisurely activities-"

"They are not leisurely activities." She cuts straight to the point.

He tilts his head. "No?"

"No.  My friend the Doctor told me to use loud music to feel the vibrations of the music to help me find my round my apartment," She continues.  "If my loud music disturbed you, I am sorry. I did not wish to cause offence."

Well, this made things better in a way of speaking.

He raises his hand to the back of his head, scratching it. "I am Narvin, I am your new neighbour from downstairs below."

The woman smiles and to Narvin, it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. It seemed to light up her face and it made this dull hallway much more exciting. 

"I am Leela Sevateem," She replies. "My dog inside is K9 and yes, I do understand the reference with that name. But my friend the Doctor named him as a joke."

Narvin chuckles but then pauses. "You have been stealing my Wi-Fi for the last few months. I would appreciate it if you stopped as it's making me hard to access my own internet."

"Oh, that!" Her lips curl up into a playful smirk as she stepped aside to reveal what appeared to be a robot dog. "That's K9 fault."

"Affirmative Mistress," K9 wagged his robotic tail.

All right...when you said dog, I thought you meant-"

"Guide dogs? I have tried guide dogs but we do not get along well together. My friend-"

"The Doctor, yes, I'm beginning to think this friend of yours is a bit of an eccentric mad scientist." Narvin drawls though amusement danced behind his tone of voice.

"Oh, they are more than that," Leela chuckles. "So,  _you_ are the person we have been arguing with over the WI-FI code."

"Quite," He nods. "I am a technician and I'm very good with technology. If your own internet broadband is slow or if you are having any trouble with technology in general, I am more than happy to offer my services to you. "

"Would I have to pay the average price?" Leela asked suspiciously.

"No," He gives a wry smile. "You can buy me coffee instead some time."

"Is that your way of asking me to go on a date?" Leela let out a little laugh.

"What? N-No, not at all!" His cheeks turn crimson and he clears his throat, somewhat glad Leela couldn't see his embarrassed face.

"You _are_  embarrassed. I can tell." She leans against the doorway, smirking. "You sound nervous. Do you often get nervous when you are embarrassed?"

"No!" He scowled before hesitating. "Well, maybe sometimes."

"I think," Leela tilted her head slightly as though to look at him despite the fact she could not see. "I would like to get to know you, Narvin. If you stop by tomorrow and if you fix my broadband, I will give you free coffee. If that is what you want?"

He couldn't help but smile. "More than anything."

"Good," Leela nods and she removes herself from her position and K9 moved back a bit and she moved her hand to find the door until she had a grip on the door handle. "Goodbye, Narvin. I will see you sometime tomorrow."

"Under the promise of coffee?"

"With free coffee," She smiles as she begins to shut the door. "But there will be no promises of me being the one making it."

The door shut to a close.

_Damn,_ Narvin thought as he stood staring at the place Leela was seconds before.  _I was so enthralled by her smile I forgot to ask her to at least turn her music down a_ _touch._


End file.
